


So If You Care To Find Me, Look To The Western Sky

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: The Regina who Zelena gives Robin's arrow to isn't exactly who she thought.





	So If You Care To Find Me, Look To The Western Sky

“Regina.”

Regina looked coldly at Zelena, for which Zelena could not blame her; it was, after all, down to Zelena’s actions in trusting Hades that Robin had been taken from her. And now that the immediate need to work together had passed, Regina must be remembering everything she had ever hated about Zelena, all the ways in which Zelena had wronged her before they remembered that they had been sisters and friends once, could always have been had Cora not forced them to forget each other. She had thought they were beginning to build the relationship as sisters that Cora had denied them so long ago; but that had been before Robin’s death, for which Zelena felt she should accept some responsibility due to having brought Hades to Storybrooke.

“Hello, Zelena.” Regina’s lip curled as she looked at her sister, for a brief moment, then the expression was gone so quickly that Zelena wondered for a moment if she had imagined it because she had just been thinking about Regina harbouring negative feelings towards her.

“I have something for you,” Zelena began, watching Regina’s face for any sign of emotion, yet finding none, before she handed over the arrow of Robin’s. “Roland gave me this to give to you. Before we ended up in the Land of Untold Stories.”

“It’s Robin’s,” Regina said as she took it. “Why, thank you, Zelena.” She held the arrow in her hands for a moment, smiled at it…before snapping it cleanly in two.

“Regina?” Zelena asked, watching in horror as Regina vanished into a cloud of black smoke, reappearing before her in her Evil Queen garb.

“I prefer the Evil Queen, in fact I prefer Your Majesty, but since you’re my sister, you call me what you want,” the Evil Queen began, laughing as she looked down at herself. “Ugh, that’s better. Now I’m me again. Fashion was one of the many areas where the other half of me is the inferior half.”

“But you’re gone,” Zelena shook her head, unable to believe what she was seeing. “Regina…she crushed your heart back then. How can you be back here?” She stared at her sister, half expecting to see some peculiarity, something that would let her know that this was some kind of crazy joke. 

“Please. It would take more than that to get rid of me,” the Evil Queen snorted. “I grew up with Cora. Do you not think she taught me a thing or two?”

Regina would have understood the effect the reference to being brought up by Cora might have had on Zelena; this woman wouldn’t have a clue, and Zelena knew there was no point even trying to explain anything to her.

“So yeah, I’m back, and the rest of the town don’t know it yet. And I don’t plan on them finding out for a while, got plans for them which I’d hoped you might be interested in. What was it you always used to say, wicked always wins? Don’t you ever think about bringing back that side of yourself again? You’re wasted here being Regina’s roommate, trying to build a relationship with her again. And everyone else in this hellhole of a town.”

“Which I seem to remember you created said hellhole?” Zelena pointed out.

The Evil Queen ignored that. “Just think about the life you could have had with Hades, the one man who could have made you happy. You’re not gonna find that chance of happiness again here, not in Storybrooke, where everyone’s gonna remember you as evil. You killed the man you loved, because of her.”

“No, I killed him because of what he did, because he killed Robin for no good reason. And yes, because of my sister, the person I count as my sister, the one I could have had a happy childhood with were it not for our mother, but not in the way that you think. I did it because Hades had taken away her chance of happiness. And if he really had cared for me, he would have allowed me the chance of reunion with my sister, that I finally had. But it was clear to me that even if he thought he loved me, it was never going to be enough, for he loved the idea of his power and his kingdom more. And I realised when I talked to Belle, who had that with Rumple, that I didn’t want that for me. And to say that I’m never going to have any happiness again without Hades, well, I find that offensive. So no, I won’t be joining with you.”

The Evil Queen sneered. “You disappoint me, Zelena, what happened to the Wicked Witch? She must have really got to you. Well, I bid you farewell. But something tells me it’s only gonna be a matter of time before you realise that this vanilla life isn’t what you really want, and when that day comes, you’re gonna be seeking me out, grovelling to me, wishing you’d joined with me today. And I’ll be waiting for that, and when it happens, I’ll be happy for you to team up with me.”

She clicked her fingers as she vanished in another cloud of black smoke. Zelena watched the spot where she had been standing, long after she had gone, wondering whether, after all, the Evil Queen may have been right….


End file.
